Together
by J-547
Summary: When Lincoln only sees Ronnie-Anne as a friend, he finds someone new, a new friend that is from Leni's school. But once they were freinds, but then after a week, it all changed. They became lovers. Lincoln x Thicc QT (WARNING: Narration maybe a bit different)
1. Just Friends

It was a sunny morning in The Loud House.

Inside Lincoln's room was Lincoln sleeping, it was 6:59.

The alarm went off like a rooster doing the wake up call. Lincoln stopped the alarm and awoken from his slumber.

He opened his door and saw a huge line waiting for the bathroom. Walking up to the back of the line.

Behind Lynn and knowing what might happen next when she speaks, he speaks up "Morning, I am fine Lynn, I'm very fine, you don't need to worry. I just want to go to the bathroom."

"Alright Stinkoln, yesh what side of the bed you crawl out off?"

"...I'm not answering that..."

"Whatever dude..."

Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, years, decades, generations, but then finally the bathroom was free. No wait, Lori had to go back in.

"Sorry twerp, gotta do makeup."

"Whatever, just take your time." Obviously Lincoln was being sarcastic, I mean he had to wait a long time to get in there.

After the bathroom rush, everyone was downstairs having breakfast. Lincoln of course went with some milkshake that he must of saved, just incase leftover desert was taken. Smart guy, he knows what he's doing.

Leni of all people, thought it would be a good idea to ask Lincoln a question, which is completely out of Lincoln's hands. Just watch what happens next and you'll see. (I MENT READ NOT WATCH)

"Hey Linky, have you asked out Ronnie-Anne yet?"

He spits out his milkshake and by god it went everywhere, like a fountain that lost complete control over itself and starts acting like its in panic mode, in which case its not even a machine that has a panic attack program.

"What!? I-I-I never d- wait, what, when, I don't... What?"

The girls all roses up and looked at Lincoln like predators stalking their prey. Smirking and a teasing glare at him, oh man Lincoln is not gonna like this situation. Lori and Lola then spoke up.

"You did ask her out, right little bro?" Lori gave a glare.

Lola then gave a angry face. "You better have! You two are perfect for each other."

Lincoln just stood their in disbelief, heck I don't blame him for one second, these girls are really take this too far with Lincoln dating someone. Like did he ever even do the same to them? So why is it happening to him!? Anyway, he finally answers with a bold and clear statement. In which case it won't get in there heads since they're made out pure retardedness.

"Guys, I already told you, we're not dating at all. How many times do I have to say?!"

Luna was in disbelief, what the hell! Out of everyone, she's in disbelief!?

"Dude, why haven't you asked her out!? This is a lifetime opportunity!"

Lana spoke up. "She's right, do you know how amazing that would be if you and Ronnie were going out."

"If we were not related, I would be fully jealous!" Luan said. Your kidding right? She can't be serious.

"And no Lincoln, this isn't a joke, I'm serious." Luan stated. Remind me to call an ambulance for the girls after this is over.

"Lincoln, you better tell her today, or I will make your decision quicveey quick and painful!" Ok, seriously. Lynn is really trying to help, by treating him over love. Why I'm I even here narrating this!?

Lincoln sighs as he faceplanted on the table and gives out a massive groan like a cow.

So let me get this straight. Everyone is acting like a Leni, but 10x worse than Leni. Let's just go with that.

Lincoln can you tell me including the audience reading what the hell is going on!?

"Well, when you hangout with a girl, let's just say my sisters play a character known described as 3 things. Desperate, carelees and fully focused on my relationship, which is not even important in my life at this time of age."

But why!? Do you do it to them of they do it to you!

"No, because they don't hangout with boys as much, but with me, it's apparently ok for my sisters to be melding with my love life since my school is mostly girls anyway."

Good lord, no wonder you have a hard time.

"Yeah, but I kinda live with it."

Poor kid. Anyway, let's continue.

Lincoln was walking to school, until he spotted a certain female teenager having trouble with some boys his age. I'm guessing Chandler and his goons are being perverts.

The young woman was angry and very upset with them, stalking her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Chandler, the idiot bully spoke up. "Easy girl, just wanted to get to know you. That's all."

"No your a pervert, all of you are. Why are boys this age so perverted."

Not all boys are like that dang it. Especially Lincoln, he's literally gone up and stood in front of that girl.

"Hey, you heard the lady, leave her alone!"

"Larry, I was wondering if someone like us would be interested into this hungry desert."

"Ew, your are gross, get away!"

Lincoln was getting a bit fired up in anger. Punch his ding dong! "Chandler, leave her alone."

"Or what?"

Lincoln just stood their trying to speak. Oh wait, he's gripping his fist and... He punched Chandler to hard he was bleeding from his nose. Why not the crotch man!?

"Ack! Dang you Larry! Come on, I need some help with this. This isn't over Larry!"

The boys walked away as Lincoln turned around to see the women. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Go away, I know boys like you, your always looking at me!"

Lincoln sighs and just walk away. "Yeah, Your welcome."

"Wait..."

Lincoln stops and looks back at her.

"Umm, thanks uhhhh..."

"Lincoln" He began walking away.

"I'm Quinn!" She watched as he walked away. "I can finally hit high school without being looked at. Curse this thick body! its just getting the wrong attention!"

Well then that's just great isn't it. Very neutral.

"But, he did help me, so I should be thankful. He was kinda cute too..."

Ok now it's skeptical.


	2. New Friends

Welcome to part 2, don't get too excited. There's a lot more to do before getting to the main part of this story.

QT was at school at her locker, as she was greeted by Leni. Yes the same Leni that is Lincoln's sister, I know. Wait you should know, so why I'm I even telling you!?

"Hi QT! How are you."

"Well I was fine Leni, until some boys that looled 11, tried to get closer to me, but that young white haired boy saved me from them so it's ok."

"Well, some boys must not be a per- wait. What colour hair did you say he had?

"White"

"Oh my gosh! That's my brother!"

"Wait your brother!?"

"Yeah, how is he, he helped you out of that situation"

"Yeah, I must say, he's pretty cool"

"He's totes the best brother, he's a really good person."

"You think so?"

"Of course!"

QT smiles and was happy that there was Lincoln that was aware and didn't advance to her like very everyone else does.

"When you see him, tell him I said thanks. Oh and another thing too."

"Ok! What is it!"

"Don't tell anyone this, only Lincoln!"

"You have my word!"

Lincoln was in school, at lunch with his friend Clyde. They talked about what happened this morning.

Clyde then spoke up. "So that's what happened!?"

"Yeah, it was Chandler, but I got him to bleed and made sure that girl was safe."

"Was she greatful? She must be happy that you saved her."

"Well she doesn't really trust us young boys. Due to that we somehow keep staring at her."

"Oh, well not me, I already have my eyes set on someone anyway."

No Lori daydream! No Lori daydream!

"Clyde, Clyde! CLYDE!"

"Huh?! What I was listening!

"Were you dreaming about Lori again?"

"Nope!"

"Anyway, I have to admit, she did felt thankful. Heck, I think I might of regret walking away from her."

"What?"

"I just felt bad, I don't know why."

Just then Ronnie-Anne came up to Lincoln.

"Hey Lame-o, I just want to say that we're just friends. I don't really love you in that way. I just want to make things clear."

"Thank you so much! My sisters wouldn't step back from this!"

"No kidding, even Bobby won't stop, but now it's should be fine."

For you and Bobby yes, for Lincoln. Let's just say it's gonna get ugly.

"Yeah...I hope..."

Clyde then cheered up his bestie. "Don't worry buddy, I'm sure it's gonna be alright."

"I hope so"

It's so hopeless. His sisters will not back down, it's impossible at this rate. We might as well have the OC's in this, but nooooo.

Anyway. The final bells struck and everyone went home to enjoy a relaxing night, and ready for the weekend. We'll except for Lincoln of course.

Once he got in, the sisters hovered all over him and was begging. I am seriously calling a therapist for them when I get the chance.

"No, I did not ask Ronnie-Anne out!"

The sisters of course gapsed and began to be angry at Lincoln. Why just...why!?

"What is wrong with you!?" Luna said.

Lynn then spoke up. "I'm feeling like making you go down there and do it."

"Why!?"

"Your being selfish!"

"Must you be so difficult to ask a girl!?"

The sisters keep ranting and ranting on like if there a virus on a computer that can't be stopped. Lincoln actually looks annoyed, well angry actually.

"What is your problem Lincoln!?" Lori spoke up from the sisters.

Welp, this might of triggered Lincoln, because he just screamed at the top of his lungs with anger. They did it now, there gonna get the most insulted speech from him and there's nothing they cna do about it. Good thing I brought popcorn.

"No means NO, I ALREADY TALKED TO HER AND SHE DOES NOT FEEL THE SAME WAY, NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!!!"

Good question. Why the hell do they not let him do this on his own.

The sisters looked with shocked expressions as their parents moved in.

The father spoke up. "He's right." the girls looked at him in complete shock. "You can't just hog someone's love life when that person doesn't want help unless he absolutely needs it and asks you. Don't you think it's time for Lincoln to do this on his own, and ask you anything that he needs help with?"

The girls looked in shame. Well at least that got to them straight.

"Dudes, their right, we've gotten to far with this." Luna said. Oh thank goodness she's back to her usual self.

Lori spoke up. "Your right...come on girls let's go...we're sorry Lincoln...I'm sorry..."

The girls were tearing up as they walked away. Now why does this not only make me feel bad and also killed my stomach.

"Wait!!"

The girls stopped as they and the parents looked at Lincoln. "What is it honey?" Rita said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you guys. I just didn't want this much pressure making me feel uncomfortable, I liked your help, but not every 5 seconds. I want to at least think wide rather than end up short."

Lynn hugs his brother. "We know Lincoln, it's ok, were glad we understand now."

"Glad to hear that too."

1 week later, you won't believe this.

It was after school when everyone had came back. The sisters watching TV until Lincoln opened the door.

"Hey guys!"

The sisters looked up and saw Lincoln, as he walked in. "Hey bro! what's making you happy!?" Luna said.

"I have someone come over."

"Who!?"

"Alright, you can come in now!"

They hear a voice saying "Ok"

A Teenage girl walked in and was looking amazing and gorgeous. "Hi, my name is..."

"QT!!!" Leni squealed and hugs her best friend. "I'm so glad you finally came over!"

QT hugs back and was chuckling. "Hehe, yeah. I tell ya, babe was really happy for me to be here."

The sisters squealed in 'oooh'

Lola spoke up "Who's the lucky man!?"

Lincoln became nervous. Wait for it... "Well you see, um... QT here is uhh..."

QT spoke up. "I'm Lincoln's girlfriend! So nice to be with him"

The sisters looked with wide shock eyes and hanging down. Luna out of all of them, being in love with girls and boys was having a struggle to focus or talk as she was blushing.

Lincoln was blushing as he hold QT's hand. "Yeah...were dating..."

And that's all the time we have now. Yes I am ending it here. Hahahaha.

Hey! At least this author went out and actually made another Lincoln x Thicc QT story, so be grateful.

We might continue, just might make a conclusion...

Will see... Will see...

Ok bye!


	3. Together Now

Oh god damn it, Flashback!

Lincoln was in his room, reading comics in his underpants. Hell yeah, he's getting back into the Grove.

Just then Leni came in and closed the door. "Lincoln...I need to give you something..."

"What is it Leni?"

"Someone from school wanted me to let you have this. She's been thankful that you saved her that day, and that you should deserve more respect than what she gave to you."

Lincoln was confused as hell, but opened the note. My god, Lincoln gets QT's number, I'm calling it.

_" Hello Lincoln. I wanted to make it up to you since I was a little rough with you and was too quick to judge. Here's my number. Hope you like, Ok. QT."_

I called it! Lincoln was surprised and shocked. "W-wow, thanks Leni!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." Leni said as she left the room.

Lincoln did nothing but call her on his phone, she answered and was sweating as he heard her voice. "Hi there Lincoln"

"Hey! I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"Well, I wanted to truly return the favor."

"I take it you don't do this with a lot of people that help you."

"Heh, maybe, but your different Lincoln. Compared to the boys I know, your something... Special."

"Oh...I never thought of that...um thanks..."

"Well I want to get to know you, so. Wanna hangout at the park?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that, it's still early, how about at lunch time."

"Sounds good to me."

We're gonna cut to the park now, I'm not letting Lincoln go through his sisters with this.

Lincoln and QT were hanging out and enjoying there day. There were times where things gotten hot and they blushed a couple of times. Other than that, they were fine.

It was sunset and they were watching on the grass. Romantic scene, activate!

Lincoln spoke up. "Well, it's been a good time spending with you."

"Aw, thanks. I think it was actually spending time with someone that actually treats a woman right. Becides I think your pretty cute."

Lincoln blushes at the compliment. "Oh, thanks QT. You look pretty."

"Therefore I have value?"

Lincoln panics and was wide eyed. "WHAT! That's not what I ment!"

"Hehe. I'm just messing with you."

"Oh thank god."

"Your handsome..." QT blushed.

"Your very beautiful..." Lincoln Blushed.

They're hands interlock as they looked at each others eyes. Suddenly they embraced into a slow, loving, first kiss.

Present day.

"And that's how we met." Lincoln concluded as QT hugs him and his sisters were crying from joy.

Lori spoke up. "I can't believe that you gained someone older than you, but in a perfect feeling of love."

"Is just so cool..." Lana said.

"I'm proud of you, bro!" Luna said.

Lincoln then speaks up. "It couldn't be happening, if it wasn't for her." Lincoln points at Leni.

The sisters looked in shock. "Leni!?"

Leni then hugs Lincoln and QT. "Thank you much, this is totes adorable!"

"Well..." Lincoln scratches the back of his head. "We did have nicknames for each other. I call her, my Cutie QT."

The Loud Sisters was in awe.

QT spoke up. "And I call Lincoln, my Linky Baby.

Lincoln blushes as the sisters squealed in shock and happiness. So loud, a window broke...Help them please...

Lincoln: So now you know, we're gonna want to watch TV.

The sisters moved away from the couch and head upstairs, giving the thumbs up.

Lincoln and QT sat down. "Final Space, Cutie QT?"

"Final Space, Linky Baby." QT nuzzled against Lincoln as Lincoln turned on the TV.

"I love you Quinn"

"I love you too Lincoln"

The End. Oh finally.

We're done, finished, completed, over. You get the point.

See ya next time.


	4. A Possible Sequel

Now I know you all have questions.

Like why in the hell did it end so quickly!?

Why didn't you continue on!?

I'm sorry guys, but I am not good at long stories, if I'm honest, I'll be good at long stories if I knew what I was planning, but I don't have any other idea for this fan fic to continue...

If it makes you feel better, I will try and make a sequel to this fan fiction and continue Lincoln and QT's relationship.

Apologies that this was the end. I just have other fan fics I need to make at the moment and possibly update some as well.

I hope you understand.


	5. I need to pick one

Ok. Quickly.

Reboot or Sequel?


End file.
